Freak
by StillDoll13
Summary: Emily Cullen is an outsider in her family. Though they lover her entirely, she can't help but feel left out of place. Her and her friend Samantha, and her cat Solage go on an advemture to find her true place in the world. OCCxAlec. OCCxOCC.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye my Family

Chapter 2: Farewell My Family

"Hey kiddo" Edward said coming into Emily's upstairs bedroom. He smiled a crooked smile at her, and picked her up to spin her around.

Emily was the newest member of the Cullen family. They came across her, or rather the wolves did and upon seeing her eyes they sent her to the Cullen house. Alice smiled and opened the door before Emily was even coming down the drive way. Alice had seen her and knew she'd be family. Emily probably got along best with the more reserved of the Cullen. She'd been living with them for the past century. But this happily little story was over shadowed by a deeper feeling, the feeling she didn't belong here. She loved the Cullens deeply, but she didn't fit. She felt something pulling her else where.

"Guys! Something's wrong with Emily!" He yelled, despite the fact he had no need to, worry was leaking into his voice. Emily realized she hadn't reacted the way she usually did. Also she was blocking her thoughts from him and Emily rarely did that. She had no secrets with her brother.

Emmett was the first one there. He loved Emily very much, they spend days just pranking the others. She was the best and cutest little sister he had. Jasper was a close second as he shoved his way in taking in my emotions he walked horridly over to me. They both ran to her and put a hand of worry on her. Rosalie, Alice and Bella were in next. Alice was the same as the boys she rush to see Emily. Rosalie and Bella hung back but still looked extremely worried which I was thankful for. Reneesme walked over, more calmly then the others, and put a hand on her bombarded her with questions. Carslie and Esme walked in last.

"What's wrong sweetie?"Mom asked in that warming way of hers.

"Esme I don't…I don't belong here! You can certainly tell that! I have weird powers and I'm getting more and more freaky everyday….I'm not even sure I'm a vampire..Well not fully anyway" I said looking at my hands. Same color and density at theirs and yet we were so different.

"Well Emily…Maybe you should try and figure this out."Carslie said he came to this conclusion pretty fast. _Did they want me to leave? Had they already come to this conclusion and was simply waiting for me to take this hint._

"NO! Nothing like that!"Eddie said hugging me. He filled the others in and they all hugged me. She huffed unhappily at the contact.

"GUYS! SHE'S CLASTERPHOBIC!"Sami said coming in. She lets her self in all the time. Emily had meet Samantha when she just a little girl. She had taken an interest in me and insisted we were best friends despite the large age gap. Alice even said she was that their futures were deeply intertwined from the moment we meet.

After we filled her in and Samantha "Sami" Catharine Hawthorn agreed to go with me. I tried to protest but there was no ground gained in that argument.

There was a very emotional scene of us leaving. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were practically crying, you know if they could wusses. The girls asked me to come for plenty of visits I agreed. Momma and Papa kissed me and hugged me. Momma was also almost crying as well. She was bustling around making sure I had everything and warning me to be carful.

Eventually We waved and said goodbye to the only real home we had ever known.


	2. Chapter 2:Cheering Up Time

Chapter 3: Cheering up time

~~~~~~~Samantha's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OK THAT'S IT!"I yelled at Emily. Then she started poking my nose from under her covers. "What are you doing?"I asked.

"Looking for the snooze button" She muttered sleepily. Yeah Emily sleeps, weird for a vampire but she only needs sleep twice a week. And when she dose sleep SHE WON"T FRAKING WAKE UP! We were in Italy hoping to get an audience with the Volturi. Well she was. The Volturi didn't know about me. I want to keep it that way.

"Now go away" she said in a way that broke my heart. Ok I guess it's time to explain why I know about vampires and why I'm friends with Emily.

_Well it's started years ago back when I was 8. I was playing outside my house and my grandma couldn't see me. A man came to me with red eyes. He tried to kill me. He tried to drink my blood. Somehow I knew death was coming. I cried miserably. I didn't want to die. _

_All of a sudden the mans strong hand were gone. I smelled smoke and felt the heat of an open flame. When I opened me was a girl. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She looked like a magic princes. Her short black hair gave her pale skin a transparent look of apple blossoms. Her golden eyes sparkling. They looked like the gemstone amber. Like liquid amber. But that look, was a loom of pure misery and loneliness. She looked at me and smiled, though the look stayed on her face._

"_Let's get you inside sweetie." she said and carried me in. Before she walked away I grabbed her shirt. _

"_Stay. Be my friend" I said. I wanted to make that look go away. She was about to say no but I wouldn't let go. Finally she agreed to come back. Emily agreed to come back._

Ever since we have been together. Emily had looked the age of 12 at that time but she continued her ageing process to continue ageing with me. Yes Emily chooses when she stops aging. She can also go back to any age she wants.

So anyway seeing my best friend like this hurt so badly, I had to get her out of the house. I went to her closet and pulled out an outfit. Black shorts, Black burn out shirt, red tank, and black tennis shoes. Then I put on make up straitened my hair. I forced Emily out of bed and she did the same, except she curled her hair, she came out and looked at me. And got dressed in her favorite outfit I had picked out for her.

"Pick out my cloths" I said to her. She sighed then did so. She never disappoints me she also loved picking out my cloths.. She picked out a white shirt then a sliver tube top that laces up in the front. Then some dark blue skinny jeans and sliver tennis shoes.

"Were going clubbing, "I said and before she could protest I handed her, her leather jacket."And were taking your cycle there." I almost jumped for joy when I saw the smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3: Fire Burning

Emi: I apologize for the wait but I've been working on my other story Mutation. If you like Naruto go check it out. I do not own twilight. Please enjoy.

Chapter 4: Fire Burning

Emily's Pov

I speed down the Italian streets with Samantha clinging to my waist. I love the feel of my motorcycle. It was almost as good a running. Also it was terrifying for Sam that running, I'm glad I got a break from the squealing for once.

I love Sam to death, her parents too, but that girl has a voice on her. She can make any vampire fall in pain clutching their ears from the high pitched sound.

I remember the day Sam and I met. She was just a little one when I saved her from an vampire. I had been so sad that day, I hadn't really settled with the Cullen's yet, heck I still haven't. I love them but I feel like I don't belong there.

Oh and another thing about Sam, she's my singer. I crave her blood. So at first I was hesitant, but the chick would not let me go, and she kind of grew on me….a little.

I pulled up at the under age club called, Luna Ballerina, meaning Moon Dance. As we entered the shiny ice blue building I could hear Sean Kingston's Fire Burning playing. I give the place props!

The inside was amazing, it had high roof that had a beautiful mosaic ceiling and balconies everywhere. They had weird clashing effect with the flashing rave lights but all together it was amazing. As we walked to bouncer I realized something, he was a vampire! But his eyes were red. I paid entrance, as I did I glanced at Sam, I could tell she noticed to but was keeping her cool. I leaned in to the bouncer showing him my eyes.

"Listen," I whispered for vampire ears only "She's with me. Is there something you can do to keep her safe from the rest of your staff or partiers of the certain company?"

"Yeah we give her a stamp like the others only hers will be green, unlike the others who get red. But you get black" He muttered calmly as if he got that question a lot.

"Ahhh. How do you explain that to your human costumers?"

"Black is VIP, Green is Special Guest, and red is common" He said swiftly and stamped us. The stamps were shaped like cresset moons. Then he ushered us into the interior.

Sam and I vetoed the chairs and tables and went strait to the dance floor and danced. We loved going to clubs. The beats and lights always seem to change us. All we could focus on is the fun we were having. Not the fact that I was vampire and she was human. The fact that I craved for blood like she craved ice cream sandwiches. The fact I wasn't not normal. All that went out the window during our dances. We would spin and twist in complicated movements, though mine seem more graceful and dangerous. Our movements had apparently captivated the rest of the dancers because when the song ended we were greeted with loud applause. Samantha and I bowed embarrassed and then I walked her to the bar to get her a drink of water. She gulped it down but almost gagged when the bar tender offered me a red thick drink, blood. I refused instantly and lead her protectively away. People moved when they saw my stamp. I could hear the whispers.

"She's new. Not part of the usual VIP's" one dark haired girl whispered to her friends at a table.

"Man all the VIP's are freaking hot!"One male whistled giving high fives.

I shook my head and looked for a table for Sam. And that's when my eye's met his. My heart, which once only had held places for my family and Sam, melted. Bleeding Love burst out of the speakers

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough, and it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass_

_Before you know it you're frozen, oh_

Uh yeah I'm frozen alright. I could hear Sam trying to get my attention but I couldn't answer, I was stuck.

But somethin' happened for the very first time with you

My heart melted to the ground, found somethin' true

And everyone's looking 'round

Thinkin' I'm going crazy, oh

He moved first he drifted from his brown haired male friend, who protested slightly, and made his way to me across the floor. I seem to move on my own, my hand slipped from Sam, who looked up in surprise for her seat at out table.

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closin'

You cut me open and I -

Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love

I keep bleedin', I keep, keep bleedin' love

Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love

You cut me open

Our eyes stayed locked as we swerved in and out of people ignoring protests that stopped when they saw our stamps.

Trying hard not to hear, but they talk so loud

Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt

Yet I know that the goal

Is to keep me from fallin', yeahyeah, oh

But nothin's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace

And in this world of loneliness, I see your face

Yet everyone around me

Thinks that I'm goin' crazy, baby, baby

Our hands met when we reached each other in the middle of the dance floor. That went our dance started. It was an old fashioned kind of dance but with an odd twist to it.

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closin'

You cut me open and I -

Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love

I keep bleedin', I keep, keep bleedin' love

Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love

You cut me open

The dance was sort of composed of different repeating parts. At first a simple dance you'd see at a prom. Then I spun from him and he's twist around me then pull me back to my back was to him, it morphing into something like a tango but even more complicated and intricate, something more beautiful. It had a ballet hint to it to it what with me sometimes finding myself on only one leg on the tip top of my toes spinning in his arms.

And it's drainin' all of me

Oh, they find it hard to believe

I'll be wearing these scars

For everyone to see

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closin'

Oh, you cut me open and I -

I could see his friend and Sam staring at shock with us as the questioned each other. But I get lost in the dance again and his touch.

Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love

I keep bleedin', I keep, keep bleedin' love

Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love (love)

Oh, you cut me open and I -

Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love

I keep bleedin', I keep, (oh, keep bleedin' love) keep bleedin' love

Keep bleedin', (I keep) keep, keep bleedin' love

Oh, you cut me open and I -

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

The song ended and I found him standing behind me, with my back to him, him holding my hands that crossed my chest and went over my shoulders. There was clapping but I didn't hear it. Because I was pulled out of my trance by feeling a tug on my mind. You see long ago I connected my mind with Sam's using one of my various powers. In dangous time she could send what we call a warning flare.

Shut Up by the black eye peas came on.

I glanced up to see her being lead to a staircase by my dance partners friend. He was a vampire of course, his pale skin reviled that. Her had dark brown hair going down his back in a long pony tail and he was tall and strong looking. And he had my best friend by the arm!

I burst from the embrace and chase them but I found his hand on my shoulder "Wait, who are you, don't leave please" his voice sounded strained, that beautiful voice. I turned, and for the first time really saw him. Before me stood Alec of the Volturi. I had danced with Alec of the Voturi, a man who could kill me in an instant. Fear broke in my hear for Sam, if I was a Volturi member she must be too. I broke his gasp and shoved my self away and as soon as I was out of the way of the looks of humans I burst into a vampire run. My surroundings blurred and I felt Alec on my heels.


	4. Chapter 4: Shock Wave

Emi-Chan: I want to announce that Emily is NOT all powerful! She is going to have allllloooot of weakness! Ok so stop with the comments on the story being stupid because of that fact because the fact is false!

Chapter 5: Shock Wave

Samantha POV

I finally had found a table after the incident at the bar. But I have to admit it took strength for Emily to turn down the drink, I'm proud of her. Speaking of her where did she go. I felt her hand leave mine and looked up to see her move to a young vampire boy in the middle of the dance floor. They began to most heart wrenching beautiful dance I had ever seen. I was shocked who was this guy? Did Emily know him or something, because I didn't?

I felt a hand on my shoulder; it was a strong muscled body. I hadn't looked at his face when I herd his soft mutter.

"What the heck is your friend doing to mine?"

I lost it, now don't get me wrong I'm mostly a calm person but this sent me off the edge. Who did he think he was! Oh, he's dead!

"Excuse me? My friend did nothing I believe it's your friend messing with mine. SO why don't you back up," I shoved my finger at his chest.

"Careful girl, you're going to start a fight."He said grabbing my hand lightly.

"You wanna fight? Then let's go! Bring it on. Cause you are not mess-"I finally saw his red eyes glaring down at me. Snap I forgot he was a vampire. He had long dark brown hair with soft honey blond highlights and high cheek bones. His skin took a olive tone that some vampire somewhat had but he was still pale and cold. Yep, he's a vampire. My threat's wont hold. Also I knew Emily would come and get him if he had actually survived my limited self defense skills, which would render a human male in pain on the floor. A vampire not so much.

"Uh, Green stamp! I'm safe!"I said holding my hand up to show him. He barely looked at it before grabbing my arm tight, not break a bone tight but close, and lead my to a stair case. I sent a warning flare to Emily to come and save my sorry butt, if she wasn't obsessed with her new friend that is.

Sure enough half way up the stairs a fast force tackled the male to the floor and there was a ripping sound as Emily tore off his arm. But he sunk his fangs sunk into her throat. I could her Emily's new dance partner yell before it was cut off with a gasp from both him and the male. Blood splattered from Emily's bite.

Emily was unfazed and wiped the blood away though it was already evaporating into thin air. Yes Emily had blood, which was odd because she's a vampire. But it's not normal blood it evaporates once it hit's air, also Emily feels no pain. But that don't mean she doesn't get annoyed.

She back flipped away and stood in front of me protectively. "Don't get cocky that the one hit you'll get!"

But no one made a move, so she was about to launch at them both. I wrapped my arms around my waist and I felt her relax somewhat. "Emily he just wanted to talk! I think" I looked to him; his friend was putting his arm back on. He looked impassive. "Yeah he wanted to talk."

"I don't care! Do you know who they are! Their Volturi!" I gasped and looked at them "And that," she said pointing to her partner "Is Alec of the Volturi." I gaped at him.

"Why are you telling her?"Alec asked quietly.

"I'm legal!"I called to him. I held my green stamp.

"Unless she's planning on feeding from you, then your not."He said coolly. I smirked.

"She dose feed from me! Once every month."I said smugly. I was very proud of that. I feel like it's something I can do for her that helps her. You see despite her hatred of feeding on humans she has to every mouth or she gets sick, and Carlisle predicted, eventually die. But before and after she's either sick or emotionally unstable. Luckily she's not venomous so were cool. So it's a dangerous time for her to be attacked. And it was time for her to feed tonight to, that's why she's jittery.

"How~"The male started.

"I'm not venomous, I'm not a normal vampire. Also were out come on Sam." She said marching away.

"Emily waits!"I called and I saw Alec's eye soften at the name slight before going to ice. I ran after her but got stopped by the males had on my arm. There was a question in his eyes.

"Samantha, I'm Samantha Hawthorne" I said embarrassed. Man he was good looking.

"Ambrose" He muttered and let me chase my friend who I found was at the entrance. So much for cheering up time. She handed me her keys and jacket, her hands shacking pretty bad. She had to make it home before she collapsed and the cycle wasn't fast enough.

"Be safe, I'll see you at the hotel" her voice said because her body was already blurring away. I got on and put on my helmet and sped down the street.

I made it about 25 minutes later and practically ran up the stairs to our room. Emily was there of course laying on her bed. I walked to her grey skin form. I hated her like this, so sick and fragile looking. Emily had great powers, 6 to be exact. Fire, illusions, hypnotic voice, shape shifting, , and lastly intimidation to the extreme. You're frozen in place in a glare.

But she has weaknesses other that her sickness. She could use only one power at a time and they tired her a lot. She also sleeps, normally only 4 hours which is dangerous enough but while sick she sleeps 8. That leaves her open for attack.

Emily opened her eyes which where an odd pale color. Like I icy pond. I put my wrist to her mouth and she bite into it. She cried as she did, she hated do this but it was necessary. She drank one pint, like what you would give at a blood drive. She laid back muttering "I'm sorry" over and over.

"Shhh nothing to apologize for. Where soul sisters remember, we care for each other."I smiled and tucked her into bed after helping her change into her pajamas. I laid next to her to relax her till she was asleep.

"Even if my voice is gone," She muttered "I'll always sing your melody, to say good night." She was referring to words she had put to one of Edwards songs that he wrote she always used to sing it to me when I was still small.

"I'm not a child anymore Emily" I muttered "and you haven't in years"

"Aren't you though, a child I mean. You still have innocence to you. I want it to stay too. So the answer is still no. I'm not going to change you" she chuckled before drifting away.

I half glared and half smiled at her before going to my own bed and sleeping soundly for the night.


End file.
